Power generation plants often use steam turbines that are powered by steam generated in boilers from fuels such as coal, oil or gas. Both superheated and reheated steam are used in a steam turbine cycle. Steam temperatures are affected by the steam-heating facilities such as from a boiler. Power-generation conditions can also vary, however, based upon the actual state of the power-generation equipment, and in particular based upon the state of the boiler system and the steam turbines.